


The Connubial Catalyst: The Soundtrack

by xmarisolx



Series: Marisol's Shamy 'Verse [5]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Amy Winehouse - Freeform, Audio Format: Streaming, Childbirth, Colbie Caillat, Dolly Parton, F/M, Fanmix, Father-Daughter Relationship, Format: Streaming, Insecurity, Josh Turner - Freeform, Joshua Radin, Kenny Loggins, Marriage, Patty Griffin, Paul Simon - Freeform, Rihanna - Freeform, Spotify, The B-52s, The Dixie Chicks, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the soundtrack to The Connubial Catalyst.  The cover artwork was tirelessly created by the talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionne">Lionne</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Connubial Catalyst: The Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> The song number indicates the chapter that the song corresponds to.

  
           

 

  **LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/1Mtba8j5BHRO4knh5bQI5f).**  


**02\. The Rock and the Tide – Joshua Radin (Sheldon & Amy)**

Everyone gets what they want too fast, these days   
No one knows the way to make things last; Still I say  
Hey, baby, I'm through waiting   
'Cause I need you now   
I'll show you how   
You can take my hand and save me  
C'mon save me

**04\. Father and Daughter – Paul Simon (Sheldon and Aditi)**

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

**08\. Heavenly Day – Patty Griffin (Amy & Sheldon)**

Tomorrow may rain with sorrow  
Here's a little time we can borrow  
Forget all our troubles in these moments so few  
All we've got right now, the only thing that  
All that we really have to do

Is have ourselves a heavenly day

**21\. Time is Love – Josh Turner (Sheldon)**

Time is love, gotta run  
Love to hang longer but I got someone   
Who waits, waits for me and   
Right now she’s where I need to be

**26\. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow – Amy Winehouse (Amy)**

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?  
  
 **27\. Jolene – Dolly Parton (Amy & that bitch Lise-Marie)**

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you   
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

**37\. Only Girl (In the World) – Rihanna (Sheldon and Amy)**

Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command  
‘Cause I'm the only one who understands   
How to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...

**38a. Love Shack – The B-52s (Self-explanatory)**

The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing

**38b. Favorite Year – The Dixie Chicks (Lise-Marie and Ian)**

You looked at me like no one else  
But sometimes love just doesn't seem to conquer all  
We search for someone else to blame  
But sometimes things can't stay the same…  
  
And would you know me now?  
Would you lay me down beside you?  
Tell me all the things I long to hear  
Like that was your favorite year  
Like that was your favorite year  
‘Cause that was my favorite year

**40\. Danny’s Song – Kenny Loggins (Penny, Leonard and Baby Leonard)**

Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,   
And the little boy is mine.   
Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,   
Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.

**43\. I Do – Colbie Caillat (Amy & Sheldon)**

Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say  
  
Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you  
  
And we'll remember when we said  
I do

**LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/1Mtba8j5BHRO4knh5bQI5f).**


End file.
